1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of collecting resources in interactive multiplayer real-time strategy computer games.
2. Background Information and Description of the Related Art
Real-time strategy (“RTS”) games generally comprise a military engagement played between two or more forces in which units and/or structures under the direction of specific players are used to achieve the complete destruction of all enemy controlled units and/or structures, and/or the attainment of game specified objectives. Often, the ability to produce more units and/or structures is available, and this usually requires the acquisition and expenditure of resources. Thus, the gathering of resources is an important element in RTS games.
Resources come in many different embodiments, including gold, wood, food, stone, oil, lumber, ore, crystal, gas, metal, energy etc. Some games simply use the resource unit, or “RU”, to represent collected resources. The method by which the player must obtain these resources vary greatly from game to game, from resource to resource within a game, and also between ways to collect the same resource within a game. These resources are often required for the production of units and structures, the usage of special abilities, and/or the researching of new technology or upgrades.
Units are characterized by their mobility, where structures are characterized by their relative lack of mobility. Examples of units include: infantry, tanks, aircraft, ships, spaceships, support or transport vehicles or organized groups of the above. Structures can serve many functions, though the most common are stationary defense, production of resources, or construction of additional units or structures. Examples of structures include barracks, bunkers, factories, oil platforms, refineries, watch towers, space stations, stationary long-range cannons etc.
Some games also require that the player have a place to store obtained resources. Other games place no restrictions on storage. In some games: i) the player produces resources in finite amounts dispersed over an interval of time; ii) the player is continually producing resources, either constantly or at a variable rate; and/or iii) the player is given resources at the beginning, or at a constant rate throughout the game, regardless of the current status of game elements.
Methods of resource collection currently in practice include:
Production—A method whereby buildings can be constructed, without the local presence of resources, which then produce resources for the player. Sometimes, the resources are delivered into the player's use at a constant rate, other times the resources arrive in packets of more than one unit, dispersed over a span of time. Additionally, sometimes specialized units can perform this function.
Selling—A method whereby a player's own units or structures can be converted back into resources, made available for use by the player. Sometimes, this requires the usage of one or more specialized units or structures.
Internal Trade—A method whereby resources of one type may be exchanged for resources of another, often at a premium.
External Trade—A method whereby a player may exchange resources with another player or players.
Injections—A method whereby the player is given resources over a period of time, either in a constant rate or in packets dispersed over a span of time.
Bounty—A method whereby the player is rewarded with resources for the accomplishing of certain feats or objectives in the game, such as the destruction of an enemy unit.
The two most widely utilized methods of resource collection are mining and harvesting.
Mining—A method whereby resources are located in a specific point and are collected through the construction of structures which collect the available resources for the player. Resources may be delivered into the player's use at a constant rate or provided in packets of more than one unit dispersed over a span of time. Additionally, specialized units may perform the function of a mine.
Harvesting—A method in which resources are gathered by harvester units or buildings, then transported to a collection or refinery building to be made available for use. Harvesting is distinguished from mining by the additional step of transporting the resources to a collection location.
Reclaiming—A method whereby the destruction of units or structures can result in the dispersal of resources, thus making mining or harvesting possible anew.
The methods of resource collection described above only enable the player to collect resources through the possession or control of separate points of the map. None of the methods include area of influence as a variable in determining the resources that may be collected. Specifically, in mining, harvesting, and reclaiming, the determinants of resource collection are specific resource or units points.